


灵魂相认

by sinsewengu



Series: 灵魂相认 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsewengu/pseuds/sinsewengu
Summary: 三禁，OOC，NC-17。P友同居。





	灵魂相认

赵志铭走的时候，李汭燦甚至都没有起身送他。

彼时他们正完成一场交欢，赵志铭扯了纸把黏糊脏乱的皮肤给擦干，翻身就下了沙发床。他的行李早就收拾好了，他和李汭燦一起住了太久，东西多，箱子自然也大，有他半人高。

他瘦，体力本就不好，又被李汭燦操得很了，腰腿都没力气，提箱子的时候差点腿一软要跪坐在地上，好不容易稳住，缓了半晌，慢吞吞地拖着他那箱子到了玄关。

李汭燦好像在看他，又好像没在看他，赵志铭不知道。

他打开门，外头是春光明媚，美丽新世界。

可他还是忍不住回过头去，去看躺在凌乱不堪的床铺上的李汭燦。

“我走了啊，李汭燦。”

李汭燦看了他一眼，并没有第一时间应他，赵志铭便把行李箱给放下来，执拗地等在那明与暗的交界处，等李汭燦跟他说最后一句话。

“嗯。”

“再见。”李汭燦说。

于是赵志铭终于安下心去，拖着他的箱子，拖着他和李汭燦或许根本未存在过的爱情，头也不回地离开了那里。

 

赵志铭和李汭燦是炮友。

更确切点来说，他们的关系应该介于炮友以上，恋人以下。

要说是单纯的炮友，他们又住在一起，关系比只是身体交合来得更亲密，但要说是恋人，又好像差了那么点东西。

赵志铭猜不透李汭燦，总不至于连自己都看不清。他对李汭燦绝对不是那种对待男朋友的感情，且深刻希望李汭燦对他也别是。

大概率应该不是的，不然李汭燦也不至于不把他当人看一样，每次都拼了命地在床上折腾他，要不是他屁股好，习惯了做爱，恢复能力强，被睡完在床上趴着倒吸会儿凉气就又能起来活蹦乱跳，早就被李汭燦给整死了。

亏他第一次见到李汭燦的时候还觉得那小孩挺可怜，感情都是装出来的。

他那天在吧台前面站着和朋友聊天，转过头就看到李汭燦一个人在酒吧的沙发卡座里，低垂着眼睛，遇到了毁天灭地一样的伤心事似的，把自己和酒吧的疯男疯女隔离了开。赵志铭最受不了这种出来买醉的小孩，酒也不喝了，天也不聊了，和朋友打了个招呼，便屁颠屁颠跑过去问李汭燦怎么了，要不要哥哥安慰安慰他。

“哪种安慰法？”李汭燦问他。

赵志铭乐了，伸手就去抱他的脑袋，摸他柔软蓬松的头发，在他的发顶上猛地亲了一下，才去和他咬耳朵。说你希望是哪种安慰，哥哥就给你哪种，可以吧。

李汭燦才终于笑起来，笑得时候上牙露出来，那灯光正好照过来，把他一口白牙照得蓝幽幽的，怪恐怖的，他一边笑，一边问赵志铭是不是要去酒店。

其实他为数不多在这儿钓仔的情况，也都是去酒店的，睡完了之后各自拍拍屁股走人，也用不着假惺惺地温存，适合像他这种嫌麻烦的人。

但这个预想在李汭燦这里糟了滑铁卢。赵志铭喜欢钓学生仔，特别是那种年轻清纯的学生仔，但得懂一点的，太不懂的上了床简直像具死尸，他爽不到，那钓了不等于白钓？李汭燦实在符合他的理想型，赵志铭看着他那张对胃口的脸，不由自主就想多了去。

他不想和李汭燦在酒店做爱——

“你家里行不？”赵志铭问。

——要是李汭燦还和父母住就更好，操起来的时候他会更紧张一点，搞不好能爽地他腿都抽搐起来的那种，他最爱这种隐秘的快感体验。

赵志铭看到李汭燦的嘴唇动了动，却听不到声音，酒吧里太过嘈杂，李汭燦的话又说得磕磕绊绊地，他听的清楚才有鬼了。只好大声地喊，你再说一遍。

“……可以。”李汭燦说。

当晚就去了李汭燦住的地儿。

其实那屋子也算不上脏乱差，只是在一个治安不怎么好的片区而已，建筑又有了点年代，房租自然便宜，好在麻雀虽小五脏俱全，房间里该有的都有。赵志铭在玄关那儿拖鞋，一低头就看到了李汭燦那乌龟印花的小垫子，笑得快直不起腰来。

“干嘛笑啊。”

“挺可爱的。”

“乌龟？”

“说你说你，你可爱。”赵志铭换了拖鞋，好像终于放下束缚，自由解脱了一样，啪嗒啪嗒地跑进房间里去。

他和李汭燦在那张沙发床上亲在一起，缠在一起，李汭燦那会儿还没戴牙套，他亲李汭燦的时候用舌尖能触碰到他的虎牙，有点尖，刺得他的舌尖有点痛，李汭燦亲吻如咬人，把他唇瓣都快咬出血来了，还差点没把他舌尖也咬破。

李汭燦家里没润滑剂，赵志铭只好拿手指在嘴里沾了唾沫，又拆了只套，把上头那点少量的润滑油给抹下来，自己把手伸到后面去扩张。害羞是不会害羞的，就算他长得嫩，也架不住比李汭燦年纪大，再者开荤又早，早就惯了。他一边给自己扩张，一边就单手解开了李汭燦的裤头，低下脑袋去给他口。

口技好，差点没把李汭燦给吸得射在他嘴里，到底还是李汭燦忍住了，扯着他脑袋后面的头发把他拉起来，握着赵志铭的一只手要让他给自己戴套，戴完了才真的操到他身体里去。

一晚上把整盒套都给用完了，结束的时候外面天都亮了，赵志铭有些困，眼皮子一耷拉感觉下一秒就能睡着，李汭燦把他从床上蓐起来，在他身上披了个毯子，他就只能靠在衣柜那儿昏昏沉沉地看李汭燦换床单。他和李汭燦都没力气洗澡，可李汭燦偏偏还有点坚持，非得把毛巾沾湿在身上给他擦干净才准他上床睡。

他快入睡的时候听到李汭燦问。

“要不要，以后都住这儿。”

赵志铭笑。

“好啊。”

便住下来了。

 

赵志铭在床上有时候张口就来，什么都敢叫，实打实交换名字还是两个人住在一起的第三天才终于想起来的事，打那天起赵志铭便老是“李汭燦李汭燦”地叫。

赵志铭是个话痨，不仅是和李汭燦说话这事儿上话痨，他住进来之后，李汭燦的屋子除了赵志铭睡着的时候，就没怎么安静下来过，李汭燦在附近的大学念书，下课的时候有女孩子送了他一盆栽，他本想拒绝的，但又觉得这盆栽有点可爱，道了谢，拿了回来，搁在电脑边上。

赵志铭有事没事就跑去跟那盆栽说话，也不知道他哪来这么多话好说，对着个植物都能哔哔个大半天，李汭燦觉得烦，让他安静点，可他安静不到一刻钟又开始了，教训他也是没用的，也就在床上被干透了，爽到说不出话的时候才能真的安静点。

李汭燦还是最喜欢刚结束性事时的赵志铭。也不知道是在回味身体快感的余韵还是累得，又或者只是单纯不想说话，总之他会变得有些沉默，头发贴在脸颊和脑门上，很是乖巧。

但也有让李汭燦觉得烦心的时候，赵志铭有时会看向他，视线却好像越过他，不知道赵志铭在想什么。

李汭燦心里好像有团火，用干柴烧着，愈烧愈烈。

好渴。

好烦。

李汭燦有很长一段时间都不知道赵志铭到底是做什么的，活得好像个无业游民似的，除了偶尔白天用一下他的电脑，或者去便利店超市买东西，平日里也不怎么出门，比他这个宅男还要更宅一点。

后来才知道他是自由职业，有单子就做一下，没单子就闷头睡觉，赚得不多，勉强够混口饭吃。他之前基本都是住在那酒吧里的，酒吧老板是他老乡，赵志铭如果哪个月接不到单子没钱赚，就去给老乡打工，穿个厚底的鞋子站吧台里面用他那个有点糟糕的调酒技术来调酒。

倒也没人嫌他调得烂，李汭燦实在是没法理解，因为他喝过一次就再也不想和赵志铭调的酒了。

 

赵志铭早年离家出来打拼，等了这么多年，终于收到了家里人的联络。

那天他刚好做完一工作，从外面，还穿着白衬衫黑西裤，问李汭燦要不要出去吃饭。

赵志铭和李汭燦在一起住了将近三年，感慨自己竟然能吊在一棵树上这么久。

李汭燦听了他这话有些生气，他们又是在外面吃饭，他一下子闷了，赵志铭当然能感觉地出来，只好起身，挪到了他边上来，和他挤在一张沙发上。

赵志铭哄人有一套，连说带摸，得道高僧。

桌子上的排骨汤最后没喝完，李汭燦气是生不下去了，被他摸得有了反应，最后拉着一张脸去结了账，赵志铭把脑袋贴在他背后还笑，贼兮兮的。

结果回到屋子里，都来不及去床上，李汭燦把他按在玄关前一点的地上，让他背脊贴着那块他嘲笑过的乌龟印花小地毯上，拉开他的腿就进入了他。

“痛的啊李汭燦！”赵志铭叫了一声。

见李汭燦没反应，他就又叫：“你听见没啊李汭燦，痛的！”

他叫的有点可怜，眼睛耷拉下来，眉头有紧锁着，眼睛里好像水都要渗出来，李汭燦只好退出来。穴口下意识地缩了缩，箍住了他性器前段，不让他全部撤离。

“你放松点啊。”李汭燦抿着唇，不太高兴。

然后就是脱鞋脱衣服，躺回沙发床上翻云覆雨，这会儿用了润滑剂了，赵志铭其实也没真的那么娇气，扩张做过便舒服了，哼哼唧唧喊着李汭燦插地再深一点那边好爽之类的话。

李汭燦笑，他又是抱着赵志铭干他的，赵志铭感觉得到男人胸腔振动，他扁了下嘴唇。

“你不愿意听我就不说了啊，干嘛老笑我啊。”

“没有不愿意。”

“那你笑什么。”

“笑你可爱啊。”

得了，都还回来了，李汭燦真是个记仇的小鬼。赵志铭心想。李汭燦千算万算就该算到他对这种话早就免疫了，说他可爱他也当夸奖尽数收纳。但又想不到什么报复的办法，只好又扭了扭他的腰，后穴把李汭燦含得更里了些。

 

做爱的时候有多爽，做完之后就有多空虚。

赵志铭觉得自己像以前周星驰拍的那个电影里面的空虚公子，空虚，还肾虚，呸，没有肾虚，他开玩笑。

他披着软毯，虚里虚气地看这方不大的空间。他住在李汭燦这里都快三年了，一个人独居变成两个人生活，大大小小的角落里都对着他和李汭燦两个人的东西，整理起来肯定会很麻烦。

可他等了这么久家里人的消息，就这么白白放掉吗。人生岔路多，少不了选择，他总得选一个的。

其实赵志铭没有什么舍不得的，他可能也对李汭燦萌生过歹念，只不过这歹念现在还在不在，也不重要了，李汭燦和他又不是什么恋人。

有些东西吧，可以，但没必要。

李汭燦从浴室拿了湿热的毛巾出来，看到赵志铭缩在那儿沉思什么。

“干嘛。”

赵志铭爬起来，看着李汭燦：“我要回老家了。”

“哦。”

“你不挽留我一下？”

“我挽留你，你就不走了？”

“那也还是会走的。”

“这不就完了，我挽留又没用。”

李汭燦把毛巾扔过去，让他自己擦身体。

“什么时候走？”

“就这两天吧，我得收拾下行李。”赵志铭拿着毛巾，把自己身上的斑驳都给擦干净，最后趴着，把毛巾盖在了自己的屁股上。

李汭燦一把将毛巾给抽走了，留他露着个光溜溜的屁股。

“哎哟你这个畜生啊李汭燦，我屁股好凉的啊。”

“好好穿裤子会不会，叫你天天不穿裤子睡觉？”

“这样睡觉舒服。”赵志铭嘟囔。

快睡着的时候李汭燦贴上来抱他，把他揽进怀里，赵志铭困，怕理他一下等会儿搞不好又没得睡了，便装死，假装自己已经睡着了。

“我以为……”李汭燦很轻声地说。

也不知道是说给自己听还是说给他听。赵志铭在心里叹了口气。李汭燦那认真的视线无法忽略，有如芒刺在背，叫他无法入睡。

 

赵志铭第二天就从外面搬了个巨大的行李箱来，黑色的，展开来平放在地板上理东西。房间本来就小，放了个行李箱更是连下脚的地方都没了，李汭燦烦得很，玩了会儿就受不了说要出去，站起来的时候，赵志铭也不看他，还在埋头往箱子里塞东西，他把电脑桌上的盆栽拿起来。

“这盆栽你也带走吧。”

“哪有上飞机还带个盆栽的啊，安检肯定不让我过的，你自己留着啊李汭燦。”

“不是平时都是你在浇水么。”

“那我走了你也要给他浇水。”

“我才不，它自己死了我不管。”

赵志铭抿了抿唇，这动作和李汭燦有点像：“你这人怎么这样呢。”

“你管我。”李汭燦语气不善，“我出去下，你快点理。”

“别催我啊李汭燦，东西这么多哪有那么快能理完的。”

话是这么说，李汭燦一出去，把门关上，赵志铭的动作立刻就加快了好几倍，要是房间里放个摄像头拍下来，就能看到他像是开了倍速的视频一样，飞快地收拾东西，等李汭燦回来，他已经收拾完了所有东西，把箱子合上，立起来放在房间角落里。

屋子里空旷了不少，赵志铭顺便搞了次卫生，他和李汭燦都不太会做家务，搞卫生很是囫囵，但好歹也搞了这么几年了，勉强还是能入眼。

李汭燦问他：“能不能做？”

“现在？可我明天一早就要去赶飞机啊，你这是不让我睡么。”

“嗯，行不行？”

赵志铭有些纠结，其实他也想，以后说不定就再没机会见到李汭燦了，好歹也是同床共枕睡了这么久的炮友，离别有点感伤也是正常的，是吧。不如大家走前再睡一场，睡够本，分开才可不惦念。

“好吧。”赵志铭点了点头。

 

他们在床上厮混，灵肉交合。

李汭燦的电脑显示屏没完全关闭，还是待机，屏幕下面那个蓝色的提示灯时不时就亮一下，把李汭燦的眼底都照成幽幽的蓝色。赵志铭又想到他第一次见李汭燦的时候，李汭燦在酒吧里，笑起来牙齿也被酒吧灯光照成幽幽的蓝色。

这种片段的细节微妙地重叠起来，赵志铭有些头疼，李汭燦在他脑海里留下印象太深，以后又怎能让他不惦念。怕不是要把全身筋脉抽出来才能忘掉这人。他怕痛，放血抽筋是不可能的，自然只能无穷无尽地惦念他和李汭燦在一起时的美好时光。

临别最后一炮，总得有点纪念价值。李汭燦便没心疼他，把他从床上操到地板上，到浴室里面的时候还没消停，好不容易清洗完了，两个人并排躺在凌乱的床上，赵志铭只觉得李汭燦干他太狠，后穴好像都合不上，里头仿佛还有东西在动，这错觉让他睡不安稳，在李汭燦怀里乱动。

李汭燦被他一番动弹弄得心烦，把他抓起来继续，赵志铭一整晚就没合眼过，被操地最后受不了都哭出声来，呻吟和呜咽混在一起，一抽一抽的，穴口和大腿也因为过度的快感，不自觉地，一抽一抽的。

好在赵志铭还记得要去赶飞机，慌乱中抓了手机看了眼时间，手脚并用地让李汭燦别操了他要来不及了，飞快地跳下床，在电脑桌子上的纸巾盒里抽纸，他动作幅度太大，差点没把那盆栽给碰掉，手忙脚乱地接住了盆栽，把他安放回桌子上。

赵志铭把自己收拾好，纸巾都丢进垃圾桶里。房间里一股腥膻味，好像还在提醒他，他和李汭燦做爱做了一整宿的事。

他自己手足无措，李汭燦倒是好，已经拉着被子把自己盖起来，闭着眼好像已经要睡下。

赵志铭凑过去亲了他一下。

宛如开启了什么按钮，李汭燦睁开眼睛。

“我要走了。”赵志铭说。

李汭燦点了点头。赵志铭一看他这反应，就知道李汭燦不可能送他，他这几年也攒了些钱，打个车去机场，买张头等舱的机票的钱当然是有的，李汭燦不送就不送吧，有什么好稀罕的。

他拖着行李打开门，外头是春光明媚，美丽新世界。

可他还是忍不住回过头去，去看躺在凌乱不堪的床铺上的李汭燦。

“我走了啊，李汭燦。”

李汭燦看了他一眼，并没有第一时间应他，赵志铭便把行李箱给放下来，执拗地等在那明与暗的交界处，等李汭燦跟他说最后一句话。

“嗯。”

“再见。”李汭燦说。

 

赵志铭向来是个话痨，他只要在屋里，满屋子都是他叽叽喳喳的声音，没个消停，让李汭燦心烦不已，火气都变大了。

他突然想起赵志铭唯一一次给他调的酒。那是黄昏的时候，赵志铭站在他房间的灶台前面把杯子端起来递给他，酒杯里的液体颜色鲜艳，像是窗外的落日，浇到他心里去，那团火里噼啪作响。

现如今火熄了，日落了，杯也空了，屋里也安静了。

李汭燦将视线停留在那电脑桌上的小小盆栽，盯了许久。

终于闭上眼去。

再睡一会吧。他想。

 

END


End file.
